The global satellite navigation systems, such as GPS and Galileo, may both use L1 frequency band at 1.575 GHz. In certain cases, the transmissions from a mobile transmitter in the vicinity of a GPS receiver may cause interference to the GPS receiver and prevent the GPS receiver from making location determinations.
Further, for example in case of making emergency calls, the location of a mobile terminal is obtained while the emergency call is proceeding. However, in certain situations, the mobile terminal may not be able to acquire its GPS location. Thus, advanced solutions are needed in order to prevent mobile terminal transmissions from interfering with GPS reception.